


The Crow's Nest

by a_very_smol_frog



Series: Magic in the Mundane [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Witch!kageyama, vampire!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_very_smol_frog/pseuds/a_very_smol_frog
Summary: Kageyama is a witch that works at an apothecary/cafe. He is almost done with school and has an easy life laid out for him, but a fiery haired vampire is about to throw a wrench in his plan.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Magic in the Mundane [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967257
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	The Crow's Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Happy HinaKage day! Here is a cute little fantasy one shot I made up to celebrate our best boys.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was dark outside, the sun having set long ago and now only the pale yellow light of the moon lit up the shadowy streets. The cafe was illuminated by the gentle flickering of the fire nestled in an old soot stained stone hearth. 

Kageyama sat behind the bar, long nimble fingers gently weaving together long slender stalks of lavender with the thin bark of white willow. Together they were the perfect charm for peaceful nights full of gentle sleep. 

The room was silent save for the soft crackle of the fire and the sleepy cooing from the messenger owls that were perched in the corner near the giant bay window at the front of the shop. 

The Crow's Nest was a magic cafe and apothecary nestled in a quiet corner between the sleepless streets of Tokyo. To an ignorant pedestrian the outside of the shop looked like an abandoned laundromat, but if that person were to have a keen eye they would notice the dark smudging of intricate knots and ancient text on the ground next to the door. If they were to press their pointer finger to each of the stars drawn in the four cardinal directions the mirage in front of them would fade away, and they would be met with worn chipped blue paint and a crooked copper sign that said The Crow's Nest.

Inside the air was steeped in magic, but not the overwhelming aura that you felt near a powerful witch or the foreboding dread that surrounded cursed lands. No, this feeling wrapped around you like a cozy blanket and the warmth seeped into your bones, making you instantly feel at home. 

Plush overstuffed leather and corduroy armchairs and couches were surrounded by overflowing bookshelves and cabinets. Charmed candles hung in the air and bushels of herbs dangled from the rafters. The old wooden floors were worn from the footsteps of countless customers meandering through the shop.

Behind the bar were shelves stuffed with potions, charms, trinkets, and a random assortment of baubles and curio. There were several cauldrons on the counter intermixed with a few human appliances used for making all of the stereotypical drinks one would find at a cafe. A clear display case protected various platters of baked goods, magical and non magical alike. 

Kageyama Tobio worked the night shift at the cafe. Currently, he was enrolled in his last year of apothecary school and would soon leave to begin his apprenticeship with a master of the trade. The owner of The Crow's Nest, Sugawara Koushi, had not so subtly been dropping hints that he was currently in need of an apprentice. Kageyama had been heavily considering doing his training under the silver haired witch. When looking at the sleepy and humble atmosphere of The Crow's Nest one might think that Sugawara was an average apothecary, but his name was highly revered in the magic world, and he was easily considered one of the best. 

Training under Suga was an opportunity anyone would leap at, but there was something festering under Kageyama’s skin, an urge to rip himself from the routine of everyday life and dive head first into an unknown adventure. 

There was so much of the world he had yet to experience, and he hungered to see it all. 

A light tinkling of the bell at the door brought Kageyama’s gaze up from the wreath in his hands. Dark navy eyes fell on a familiar figure; it would be impossible not to recognize that unruly nest of fiery ginger hair. 

The witch stood and moved to one of the cauldrons. He had made this order enough times to do it blind folded at this point. The customer sat down on the frayed cushion of one of the barstools, perching his chin on his hand while chocolate brown eyes lazily watched Kageyama work. He was dressed in a dark green bomber jacket with a black t-shirt underneath and black ripped skinny jeans. His skin was ghastly pale, like it had never been touched by the rays of the sun, but what else would you expect from a vampire? 

Kageyama sat a pale blue mug full of warmed frothed goat’s blood in front of him. He received an easy smile in response, and his eyes were drawn to the pointed white canines than stood out in stark contrast to the pale pink lips that wrapped around the edge of the mug. 

“You look like shit Hinata.” The vampire shot him a withered glare, but didn’t deny the statement. Despite the stereotypical gloominess that was synonymous with his race, the redhead was a firecracker, radiating a bright energy into whatever room he was in. Most nights when Hinata came into the cafe Kageyama was forced to place a silencing charm around his ears so he could get a few minutes of peace from the endless chatter that fell from redhead’s lips.

But tonight weariness pulled at the vampire’s features, and all of his movements were sluggish and stiff. 

“Have you been eating?” Kageyama considered pulling out the entire jug of goat’s blood stored in the mini fridge under the counter and force feeding Hinata every last drop.  _ Technically _ , vampires could survive a millenia without consuming blood but by the end they would be a shrivelled up husk that was too weak to feed themselves if they had the opportunity. 

The human tales depicting vampires as savage bloodsuckers were nonsense, and frankly quite racist. Maybe in the past they had been that way, but in modern days most preferred animal alternatives like goat or sheep’s blood. 

“Yes, Bakageyama I have been eating.” The sentence started out as an insult but faded at the end, and Hinata stared into the mug in front of him, eyes distant and thoughts wandering. 

“I think I might leave Tokyo soon, after I’m done with school.” The words hung heavy in the air between them. Kageyama had never been very social and the list of people he considered friends could be counted on one hand. He had always been too focused on his magic; too focused on becoming the best witch possible, to waste his time with paltry things like friendship. 

But then a loudmouthed vampire weaseled his way into Kageyama’s life and hunkered down, making a home for himself between snappy sarcastic remarks and cold indifference. That’s when Kageyama realized that it wasn’t so bad, friendship, and he allowed himself to indulge in the playful banter and shared smiles. 

It had been good while it lasted. The memories would always be bitter sweet, warm on his tongue and sharp in his chest. 

“That’s cool I guess. Where do yo-” 

“Iwantyoutocomewithme!” Hinata blurted out, cutting him off. 

The witch stared at him with bewilderment, blinking dumbly as he tried to parse out the jumbled mess of words that were just thrown at him. 

“Huh?” He replied intelligently. 

Hinata fiddled with the half empty mug in front of him, staring into the deep burgundy liquid like it might supply a response for him. A fang hooked into his bottom lip as he chewed nervously at the chapped skin. 

“I know Suga has offered you an apprenticeship here, and that would be an amazing opportunity for you, but all those times we’ve spent hours talking about what else is out there...I just...I don’t want those to just be fantasies. I want to see it all Kageyama, every last wonder and phenomenon hidden in the forgotten corners of the world, and I know it's selfish of me but I want you to come too. Think about all the amazing things we could see and do together!” 

Kageyama didn’t answer. His heart was racing, pounding against his ribcage at the thought. He remembered those nights clearly. The two of them in front of the fire, a mountain of books opened in front of them as they gawked at the pages full of vibrant illustrations of distant lands. They fantasized about what it would be like to wander off to forgein countries and what they might experience there. 

It had always been a far fetched dream, a childish delusion that had no place in the real world. 

Kageyama had opportunities here. The path was already laid out for him, all that was left was for him to venture down it. His days would be comfortable, full of certainty and routine. To anyone with a shred of common sense the decision would be obvious. 

Apparently Hinata had been babbling nervously while Kageyama was lost in thought because when his attention finally focused on the room around him he caught the tail end of a sentence. 

“-pletely understand if you don’t wa-.” 

“Of course I’ll come with you dumbass.” Now it was Hinata’s turn to stare. A smirk crawled across Kageyama’s face.

They hadn’t even discussed any of the critical details, like where they would go or how they would get there, but already the witch could feel the hot rush of excitement bubbling under his skin. 

It didn’t matter where or how or when. Together they would make it work, they could make anything work. A vampire and a witch packing up their quaint and predictable lives and jumping into the unknown to chase after the sweet siren song of the uncharted and unexplored. 

Most would call them ridiculous. Most would call them fools, and tell them that it was time to grow up, that there was no place for such recklessness in the adult world. They had futures they needed to think about and plans they needed to make. 

But life was far too short while simultaneously being insufferably long, and Kageyama wasn’t interested in spending his numbered days walking listlessly through the mind numbing placidity of a mundane life. 

By the impish glint in Hinata’s eyes it was clear the vampire had no such desire either. 

That night they sat by the fire until the small hours of the morning grew in size and the sun crawled its way up the horizon to greet a new day. Sugawara was surprised to find them still there when he came in, and listened with great enthusiasm as the duo told him their plan. 

There was still a lot they needed to figure out, critical details that couldn’t be left unanswered, but now that the fire had been lit inside their minds there was no smothering it. Their fascination had grown into an insatiable wildfire, and the only thing that could tame the flames was the soil of distant lands and answers to their growing list of questions. 

They sat side by side at the bar, shoulder’s brushing as they peered at the yellowed pages of a leather bound book on the ancient forests of Tazmania. Hinata beamed at him, the spark that had been dulled by anxiety and fear when he first came in was now brilliant and blinding. 

Kageyama wasn’t nervous. They would figure things out as they fumbled along, and when you were on an adventure there was no such thing as a wrong turn. 

Together they would see it all. Together they could do anything. Together they were invincible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/a_very_smolfrog) for updates on other fics, haikyuu brain rot, and other shenanigans.


End file.
